gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Found Love
}} We Found Love,'' en español Encontramos el Amor,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . También es presentada en el episodio de The Glee Project 2. La versión original pertenece a Rihanna y Calvin Harris. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio , Will va a buscar a Emma a su oficina y juntos recorren los pasillos del colegio mientras varios profesores y alumnos le entregan flores a la Sra. Pillsbury. Finalmente llegan a la piscina del colegio, donde está el equipo de nado sincronizado junto a New Directions. Los chicos comienzan a cantar esta canción, con solos de Rachel y Santana, mientras realizan una coreografía acuática. Will, además, participa de algunas partes de la coreografía, finalmente se lanza al agua y sale frente a Emma, arrodillándose ante ella y pidiéndole matrimonio. Emma acepta. Letra Rachel: Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive It's the way I’m feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go Rachel y Santana con New Directions: We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Santana: Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind Rachel (con New Directions): It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny (New Directions: Just can't deny) (But I’ve gotta let it go) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Rachel (con Santana): Yellow diamonds in the light (Santana: In the light) And we're standing side by side (Santana: Ooh ooh) As your shadow (Crosses mine...) Santana: We found love Rachel con New Directions (con Santana): We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Oooh) We found love in a (Hopeless place) We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Oooh) We found love in a (Hopeless place) Rachel: We found love New Directions: We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Oooh) Rachel con New Directions: We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: We found love) New Directions: We found love (Rachel: We found love) in a hopeless place (Rachel: We found love) Rachel y Santana con New Directions: We found love in a hopeless place. Galeria 06 We Found Love.png 498767558.jpg Quinn y blaine.jpg Tumblr lxagihTpcR1r0k0qv.png 498172342.png YesNo1.jpg YesNo2.jpg YesNo3.jpg Tumblr lx1embqwit1qa93cao1 500.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px|We Found Love - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Rihanna - We Found Love ft. Calvin Harris Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Yes/No Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la piscina Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos Loperry Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Romanticality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Duetos Pezberry